Geisha
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Una vieja tradición la condena a lo que siempre ha odiado de su familia. Kagome es condenada al dolor mientras él intenta llegar a ella. Portada hecha por InugamiArt


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Si ya sé lo que van a decir, una nueva historia y aún no puede terminar con las más antiguas. Pero la verdad es solo un Two-shot, y ya tenía más de dos años con el y lo que es peor ¡Es un premio para una chica del grupo de facebook que participó en una de nuestras actividades! Pero debido a mi vida laboral casi no había tenido que escribirla, luego le sumamos el bloqueo que tuve con la trama, y que aún tengo problemas para quedar conforme con la final ... mientras que les dejo esta pequeña parte de la historia para que se vayan deleitando**

**La portada está hecha por Inugami, pueden buscarla en su página de facebook. El enlace lo encuentra en mi perfil**

* * *

**Geisha, ¿Mujer de placer?**

Una mujer que se caracteriza por su belleza y gracia al momento de realizar distintas actividades artísticas entre las características: Bailar, cantar y tocar algún instrumento. Todo con el firme propósito de entretener a un grupo de personas entre las que destacaban más los hombres entre su público. Las geishas eran formadas desde una edad muy temprana con el firme propósito de que hayan sido completamente experimentadas en su trabajo.

La geisha tenía como objetivo obtener un _danna_ * que la mantuviera cuando su belleza se viera opacada con la edad y tenía un techo donde vivir sus últimos días.

Cuando sus estudios concluyeron, la formación de estos jóvenes continuaba como aprendices de sus _onee __-san_ , a las que acompañaban a las casas de té. Las "hermanas" se encargan de que los caballeros las conocieran. Cuanto más populares se hacían, más subía la puja por su virginidad lo cual era algo demasiado atrayente para los barones, aunque las geishas no eran prostitutas, el hecho de la virginidad era para atraer a un comprador bastante adinerado para esta manera tener un _danna_ que les asegurara, en cierto modo, riqueza.

.

.

.

Kagome tuvo 12 años cuando había sido llevada a la fuerza a _okiya_ donde aprendió el famoso arte de ser una más de las mujeres de su familia que se sumaba a esa tradición cansada, que no le gustaba para nada.

A pesar de que había sido criada para irse a okiya al cumplir los 15 no estaba para nada conforme, ser geisha no estaba en sus planos, ella quería hacer otra cosa con su vida. Ser grabado como una mujer exitosa no por ser una geisha.

_\- Abuelo ¿Por qué tengo que venir aquí? –Preguntó con tristeza._

_\- Todas las mujeres de mi familia están obligadas a venir aquí. –Respondió con rudeza el anciano._

_\- Yo no quiero estar aquí, mamá me lo prometió._

_\- Kagome tú estás bajo mi tutela ahora —se aclaró la garganta—, al morir tu madre sus promesas murieron con ellas, yo digo que entrarás aquí y lo harás._

_Inmediatamente sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas._

_\- ¿Ya no me quieres abuelo?_

_\- De no quererte, Kagome, mejor te dejó dejado en la calle. Una Higurashi está destinada a ser una de ellas donde quiera o no._

_Kagome bajó la mirada triste aún salían las lágrimas, tenían problemas de no sollozar su labio inferior._

_\- Entra Kagome y recuerda que esto traerá honor para nuestra familia._

Suspiró dejando de recordar el pasado, el día de hoy tendía que lucir mejor que las otras veces, hoy no teníamos solos humanos también podríamos perder.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo frecuentemente nervios. Porque ni cuando su _Onee __-san_ Kikyo apareció por primera vez en una casa de té para que comenzara a darse cuenta de que conocería así.

Con tan solo 20 años Kagome caminaba por los pasillos de Okiya ese era su día, en dos meses tendrían 21 y más problemas difíciles la compra.

Jamás creyó ansiar tanto el que por fin llegara ese día donde saldría para siempre de Okiya, donde, por fin, poder tener un lugar al cual llamar _hogar._

\- Vamos Kagome, todo saldrá bien. –Intentó calmar su mejor —y única - amiga.

\- Sango lo dices porque tienes un ojo puesto sobre ti, tú tienes la seguridad.

\- Kagome, esa no es una excusa para estar de esa manera. –Río la castaña.

\- Sango sabes de sobra que yo tengo razón, tú ya tienes un comprador asegurado.

\- No sé de quién me hablas. –Comentó intentando cambiar el tema.

Kagome rió ante el comentario de su amiga

\- Vamos no me digas que no recuerdas a Houshi, aquel que viene siempre y que solo viene a verte de lejos.

La castaña se le tiñeron de carmín sus mejillas que, difícilmente, con el maquillaje se notaban a lo que Kagome rió más fuerte.

\- Niñas dejen de reír de esa manera, es poco propia de una dama. –Regañó la mujer encargada de Okiya.

Kagome hizo un mohín para replicar ante lo que dijo la mujer, pero fue callada al escuchar que la llamaban para salir.

.

.

.

\- Bien, damas, caballeros y yōkais el momento que tanto estaban esperando ha llegado. —Habló un hombre sobre un pequeño escenario llamando a la atención de todos—, Comenzaremos con Taijiya Sango, tiene 19 años y aún es pura.

La castaña apareció en el escenario al lado del hombre.

\- Comencemos con cinco mil yenes. –Gritó el hombre de cabellos castaños.

\- ¡10,000 yenes! –Gritó un yōkai castaño.

\- ¡¿Quién ofrece más?!

\- ¡Un millón de yenes! –Gritó un hombre bastante conocido por la castaña.

Todos se quedarán callados y miraron al hombre.

\- Un millón de yenes, a la una, —hizo una pausa observando a su público—, a las dos, —dio su última oportunidad—, vendida al caballero de azul.

Sango sonrió, Houshi no le había mentido.

Así pasó la noche una a una los jóvenes fueron vendidas.

\- Esta belleza es Higurashi Kagome, tiene 20 años y, es pura.

Todos la miraron, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su expresión era serena con un toque de inocencia.

\- Comencemos con siete mil yenes.

\- ¡veinte mil! –Gritó un hombre senil.

\- Setenta mil. —Habló un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos.

\- ¿Quien ofrece más?

Ella por fin abrió los ojos, esos ojos de un azul tan claro y puro como el océano, así que dio la sensación de nadar en ellos.

\- ¡Tres millones de yenes! –Habló un yōkai de cabellera plateada todos inmediatamente guardaron silencio.

Kagome miraba con atención a quien, de seguro, sería su comprador, algo en él le intimidaba y al mismo tiempo le atraía de sobre manera.

\- Tres millones de yenes a la una, comenzó a contar para cerrar el trato, a las do ...

\- Cinco millones. –Ofreció el hombre de mirada carmín.

El yōkai de ojos dorados frunció el ceño enojado.

\- ¡Cinco millones! ¿Quién ofrece más caballeros? —El hombre estaba más que emocionado, esa sería la joven mejor pagada de todas.

\- ¡Seis millones!

\- ¡Doce millones! –Atacó el hombre pelinegro.

El yōkai gruño enojado, la recuperación, esa mujer sería suya. Con ese pensamiento se marchó del lugar.

\- ¡Doce millones! vendida al señor.

.

.

.

\- Mucha suerte Kagome, nos veremos pronto lo prometo. –Se despidió Sango abrazando a la azabache.

\- Sango te extrañaré mucho.

Las dos amigas terminaron de despedirse y recoger sus pertenencias para marchar juntas de Okiya donde sin duda no querían regresar nunca más.

El hombre pelinegro aguardaba por su compra en su carruaje, un gesto macabro adornaba sus labios.

\- Buenas noches, ¿Está lista para el viaje? –Preguntó un hombre moreno con el cabello largo y trenzado.

Sin apartar la mirada del chico, ella asintió y subió al carruaje, ajena a todo lo que le esperaba.

\- Bienvenida, Kagome. –Saludó su _danna *_ con una ¿sonrisa? Que le dio mucho miedo.

\- Gracias, mi señor. –Le respondió el saludo como le habían enseñado.

\- Mi nombre es Onigumo Naraku ya partir de ahora serás mía y si quieres la libertad tendrá que morir. –Una fuerte risa salió de los gruesos labios masculinos y un destello de maldad pura en sus ojos carmín.

Kagome tragó duro.

"Creo que tendría mejor con aquel yōkai" pensó al instante recordando las sensaciones que causaron esa mirada dorada sobre ella.

Kagome miró por la pequeña ventanilla a su lado derecho, no quería atormentar se antes de tiempo.

Si Kami había decidido que ella saliera con ese hombre era por algo, tal vez su felicidad estaba al lado de ese hombre, aunque ella no tenía lo mismo.

La carroza caminaba ya bastante tiempo, no podría creer que aún no llegara al que sería su nuevo hogar, eso comenzó a impacientarla de sobre manera.

Desconocía el lugar por el que iban, nunca había viajado por ahí, así que, asumí que quizás nunca más vería a Sango.

.

.

.

Tres horas después por fin el carruaje paró frente a una enorme casa.

Los zafiros de Kagome no daban crédito en una casa similar, posiblemente mucho trabajo a partir de ahora.

Solo esperaba que ese hombre no le exigiera de más.

Naraku se portaba amable, le mostraba la casa completa, lo que había y las personas que la habitaban, incluso lo había permitido conocer los amplios jardines y su choza llena de prostitutas, cosa que a Kagome no le dio buena espina, todas las mujeres allí dentro de la miraban con burla como si supieran algo que ella desconocía.

"Creo que terminaré aquí" tuvo éxito inmediatamente.

Después de esa visita, la tranquilidad abandonó su cuerpo al escuchar a Naraku reír sin razón aparente, encontró con ella tomándola de un brazo hasta lo que tenía su habitación.

\- Descansa nena, que mañana te espera un día muy pesado. –Se despidió de ella frente a una puerta blanca dedicándole una sonrisa.

Un escalofrío grabó su espina dorsal al sentir los fríos labios tocar el dorso de su mano.

"Esto no está bien" –pensó mientras cerraba la puerta con el corazón en la garganta.

Tuve miedo, algo muy en lo profundo de ella le dijo que escapara, que no era su lugar y mucho menos su hogar.

Decidió hacer caso al hombre y se alistó para tomar un baño y dormir, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que quiso decir el hombre con qué mañana le esperaba un día muy largo, pero no le agrado nada su comentario.

.

.

.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer con ella? –Le pregunto una mujer de ojos carmín que reflejaban maldad.

\- Lo mismo que las demás y si no lo hace sufrirá las consecuencias. –Una pequeña risa malévola se dejó escuchar en la habitación.

\- Oh, Naraku, tu maldad me encanta. –Dijo con voz aterciopelada la mujer mientras trazaba círculos sobre el pecho desnudo del pelinegro.

El pelinegro sonrió mientras se aproximaba a besarla.

\- ¿Al menos esta vale la pena? –Preguntó ella.

\- Seré el encargado en iniciarla, no ha sido tocada nunca. –Informar el mientras acariciaba lentamente el muslo haciendo que la piel de la zona se erizara ante tu tacto.

\- Eres un malvado. –Soltó ella soltado una pequeña risa malvada mientras juntaban sus labios en un lento beso.

.

.

.

Caminaba de un lado al otro con desesperación.

\- Será mejor que te calmes. –Sugirió un hombre con una enorme espada sobre su hombro.

Pero el platinado hizo caso omiso las palabras.

\- ¿Qué le viste a esa chiquilla para que estés así? –Preguntó con una sonrisa.

De nuevo Sesshomaru no contestó nada.

\- Pareces gato enjaulado, dime ¿Quién es esa chiquilla y porque estás así?

Sesshomaru gruño.

\- Mi yuki fue llamado por la energía de ella, ella me pertenece, ¿sabes lo que significa?

\- ¡Por Kami! –Gritó el hombre de cabellos azabaches atados en una trenza.

El demonio le miró con enojo.

\- ¡No creí ver este día! - Elevó sus manos al aire y su cabeza elevada mirando a algún punto muerto arriba— ¡Gracias Kami por enviarle una hembra a este cabrón! —Soltó una carcajada dejando su espada caer a su lado, comenzó a aplaudir— Había días que creía que eras gay, ¡Me tenías preocupado! No me mires así, tú tienes la culpa.

Sesshomaru soltó un gruñido y se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Salió al jardín, la luna ya se podría ver en lo alto y como era de costumbre pronto menguaría.

Se sentó sobre las ramas de un enorme árbol, cerrando los ojos intentando dormir.

.

.

.

\- Señorita Kagome, el amo la quiere lista para el desayuno. –Informar una niña de cabellos blancos.

\- Muchas gracias, en un momento bajo. –Respondió ella sin mirarla.

\- En un momento vendrá Rin, ella será su dama de compañía. –Y dicho esto se marchó.

Kagome suspiró ese mal presentimiento no la dejaba, algo malo pasaría y ella se controla indefensa en aquel lugar, se maquilló como de costumbre para ella, su cara pintada de blanco y labios rojos, una ligera sobra de ojos roja en sus párpados y con su kimono favorito bajo.

Esperaban por ella en el desayuno.

Rin no había tenido que ir a atenderla como le habían dicho, así que se preparó para estar lista ella sola, era bastante autosuficiente, consideraba innecesario que alguien le ayudara a vestirse y arreglarse.

\- Kagome, querida te ves hermosa, pero no será necesario que te pintes el rostro, solo te veré yo, solo lo cubrirás cuando vengan personas ajenas a esta casa.

Kagome asintió con algo de temor y tuvo asiento donde él le había especificado.

El desayuno para ella fue demasiado lento, sin demora la hora de regresar a tu habitación, más a pesar de ella ya haber terminado su platillo no podría retirarse de la mesa si su _danna_ le permitiera pararse y retirarse del lugar; era el momento donde no le gustaba su vida, se consideraba infeliz, todo lo que ella imaginó cuando era una pequeña ahora era mucho más inalcanzable que antes.

Después de 10 minutos el desayuno terminó y ella casi salió corriendo del comedor con dirección a su habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella sospechó y se dejó caer al suelo.

Minutos después alguien perdió a su puerta.

\- Hola señorita, soy Rin. –Se presentó una pequeña niña de cabellos marrones, se miraba muy maltratada.

\- Pero mira nada más —la tomo del brazo y la metió a su habitación, una vez dentro de la abrazó—, pobre niña ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pequeña niña comenzó a llorar en sus brazos.

\- El mató a mi familia y solo me dejó con vida a mí.

Kagome apretó más a la pequeña en sus brazos.

\- Señorita, debe salir de aquí, una vez que obtiene lo que él quiere todas las terminan donde mismo: muertas o en el edificio trasero. –Informar la pequeña.

\- Dime que no te ha tocado, dímelo Rin. –Exigió ella con enojo.

La pequeña solo agachó su cabeza y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, el corazón de Kagome se partió, la pobre niña había sufrido tanto en tan poco tiempo de vida.

\- Tranquila Rin, yo te cuidaré, nada malo te pasará a partir de hoy, pediré que duermas conmigo hoy.

.

.

.

\- ¿Cómo piensas dar con ella?

\- Para eso los tengo a ustedes siete, Bankotsu. –Respondió con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

\- Oh, vamos Sesshomaru, la última vez que nos mandaste muerto Maten, espero que esta vez no sea una chica que tenga como dueño alguien peligroso.

\- Aquella vez era Rin a quien buscaban, su aldea había sido quemada, pero de ella no había rastro alguno, les recuerdo que esa niña seria mi protegida sus padres se irían al sur y no querían arriesgarla vinieron a mi pidiendo ayuda, incluso dudaban regresar aún sigo sin comprender porque pensaron que sería buena opción.

\- Vamos Sesshomaru, esa niña debe estar más que muerta los Onigumo se la lucha.

\- Algún día entenderás mi coraje, Bankotsu, algún día. –Dicho esto abrió la ventana y salió por ella ignorando al azabache que estaba dentro.

"Hay Sesshomaru, dónde fuiste a caer" –pensó el azabache para levantarse y ponerse en contacto, entre más pronto dieran con la chica mejor.

\- Justo ahora debes estar burlándose de mí ¿verdad padre? –Preguntó al viento sobre la copa de un árbol.

* * *

**Glosario**

Danna * = Marido

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el inicio de esta historia?**

**Les va gustando? Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias en la cajita de comentarios! y si tienen alguna idea también es bienvenida!**

**Adelante yo los leo. Estaré contestando sus comentarios.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
